Resident Evil: The futures
by olivia suki renkun
Summary: Halo Olivia suki renkun disini... Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maklum jika ada salah-salah kata :P Di fanfic ini saya masukin beberapa tokoh milik saya /OOC lah bahasanya. Tapi tetep pemain2 di Resident evil bakalan ada di fanfic ini. oke tokoh utamanya Zeremy Luckerberg/19thn/Komandan FBI dan Leon S.K. Ini fanfic pertama saya.. jadi mohon dibantu ya : Leon x OOC
1. Resident Evil: The futures

Resident Evil:

The Futures

Halo disini Olivia suki renkun :D

Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maklum jika ada salah-salah kata :P

Di fanfic ini saya masukin beberapa tokoh milik saya /OOC lah bahasanya.

Tapi tetep pemain2 di Resident evil bakalan ada di fanfic ini.

Ok kita mulai dulu dari perkenalan..

Zeremy Luckerberg (19thn/komandan FBI)

Anastasia Rei (18thn/Member of S.T.A.R )

Eugene Gabriel (18thn/Ahli senjata)

Noel Luckerberg (13thn/ adik kandung Zeremy)

Eiji Nakayura (25thn/tunangan Zeremy/kapten FBI)

Well itu tadi beberapa tokoh OOC saya… sekarang tentang summary cerita OOC ini

Zeremy, Rei, an Gabriel..

Tiga sahabat yang tak terpisahkan, kini harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya melawan mayat-mayat hidup. Akankah pertemuannya dengan Leon merubah perasaannya pada Eiji ? akankah adiknya, Noel bisa diselamatkan dari umberella corp. ?

"Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta pada Leon.."

Resident Evil: the futures Olivia Suki Ren-kun

Rated: T untuk degan kekerasan dan sedikit romance

Please review me atau nggak kirim pesan untuk aku melanjutkan cerita ini ok see you in next Chapter.. "


	2. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: The futures

Chapter 1:

Pertemuan dan Awal

Oliviasukirenkun

#Zeremy POV#

Pagi ini adalah awal yang baru bagi Zeremy. Ya, dialah Zeremy Luckerberg. Komandan FBI termuda sepanjang sejarah. Pagi ini ia akan pulang ke Racooncity. Pulang ke tempat kelahirannya. Bertemu dengan Rei, Gabriel, dan Noel. Ia akan berangkat menggunakan pesawat lokal yang berada di melelahkan memang, tapi apa mau dikata? tidak mungkin dia pulang ke kampung halamannya dengan menggunakan helikopter pribadi. Karena semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya cuma tahu bawa dia adalah manager terkemuka di AS, bukan komandan FBI

"Hei.."

Zeremy menoleh, dipandangnya seorang cowok berbaju T-shirt dibelakangnya.

"Hei Eiji.."

"Sudah selesai ?"

"Yup.."

"Kapan akan pergi ?"

"Siang ini.."

"Ok, salam untuk Rei, Gabriel dan Noel.." kata Eiji sambil mengecup kening Zeremy.

"Ya.." kata Zeremy singkat.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bandara.

Ditatapnya anak-anak kecil yang tengah berlarian kesana kemari dengan riang.

"Nona Luckerberg?"

Zeremy terlonjak, ditatapnya asal suara itu..

"ya ?"

"Maaf menunngu lama, silahkan ikuti saya.."

Diikutinya pemuda berbaju RPD itu ke sebuah pesawat lokal.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami, perkenalkan saya Leon. Leon S. Kennedy" kata cowok tersebut.

"Zeremy Luckerberg.. Dimana pak komandan ?" Tanya Zeremy

"Beliau ada di kantor, ada rapat penting. Jadi beliau tidak dapat menjemput anda"

"Namaku Zeremy, bukan 'Anda'. Oke " goda Zeremy

"Baik Zeremy", ulang Leon.

*Racooncity, xx-xx-xxx, 08.00 PM*

Saat ,menuju ke hotel tiba-tiba Zeremy merasa lapar.

"Bisakah kita makan dulu ?" Tanya Zeremy polos.

"Tentu.." jawab Leon singkat dan tegas.

" So ?sejak kapan kamu mulai bergabung di RPD ?" Tanya Zeremy memecah keheningan

"kalau resminya saya baru bekerja hari ini" kata Leon sambil masih memperhatikan jalan.

"Anak baru ya, well salam kenal Leon. Karena selama aku ada disini aku adalah orang biasa bisakah kamu menjagaku sebagai penduduk Racooncity" pinta Zeremy polos,

"Eh? Kalau begitu baiklah.." jawab Leon sambil tersenyum kecil

"Kamu bekerja di pusat RPD kan ?" Tanya Zeremy lagi

"Hm.." jawab Leon sambil mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Zeremy penasaran.

"Ada yang aneh… Kenapa keadaan kota sepi sekali.." gumam Leon

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu coba kau ke kafe itu.." kata Zeremy sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe dipinggir jalan. Leon menuruti perintah Zeremy.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kafe, Zeremy dan Leon mendengar suara ramai dari dalam kafe, seperti suara teriakan seorang perempuan dan suara barang pecah .

"Kau dengar itu ?" Tanya Zeremy sambil mengeluarkan handgunnya

"Ya.. dari arah belakang… anda tunggu disini.. saya akan memeriksanya lewat pintu belakang.." kata Leon

"Understood.." kata Zeremy sambil berjalan menuju kearah mobil.

"Oh Leon.." panggil Zeremy

"Iya ?" yang dipanggil menoleh

"Take this with you.." kata Zeremy sambil melemparkan sebuah radio jarak jauh.

"Terimakasih.." kata Leon

"No Problem" kata Zeremy sambil berdiri disamping mobil jeep yang digunakannya tadi.

*15 menit kemudian*

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sih ?" gerutu Zeremy yang sedari tadi menunggu Leon.

"Co…m…e..on…shit…..!... Seseorang bisa dengar aku ?"

Zeremy mengambil radio jarak jauhnya

"Zeremy disini… whats up ?"

"Th…is..is…Ga..briel…we..needs…..h…e…l..p!"

"Apa kamu baru saja bilang namamu Gabriel ? You're Eugene Gabriel ? Hey? This is me Zeremy Luckerberg! Where are you ?" kata Zeremy panik.

"Ge…dung….RPD…Ze…remy…please…he…lp….me….and….Rei….-"

"Hei Gabriel?! Shit! WTF!" kata Zeremy sambil meninju orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Zeremy berbalik, dilihatnya siapa orang yang meraba dan mau berbuat mesum padanya.

Dan….. ENG-ING-ENG…

So ? dou you enjoys that ?

Zeremy bertemu dengan Claire.

Dalam ketakutannya kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya Zeremy malah kehilangan adik laki-lakinya.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu Leon memberikan pelukan terhangatnya.

"Jangan menangis.. Saya akan menemukan adik anda.."

"Terima kasih Leon…"

Yaay chapter 1 selesai..

Fuaah aku buat fanfic ini sampai jam 12 malam ^^"

Ngomong-ngomong kalau kalian Tanya kenapa disini Leon formal banget (saya,anda)

Jawabnya Cuma satu… karena Leon belum kenal siapa itu Zeremy Luckerberg,

Dan jika kalian Tanya Zeremy itu orang seperti apa..

Jawabnya:

Strong

Always care with her friends

Smart

Ceroboh (kenapa orang ceroboh kayak gini bias jadi komanmdan FBI ya ^^")

Kalau untuk fisik:

Berambut pendek, Hitam

Tingginya lebih pendek 5cm dari Leon

Berat 49kg

Berkulit Tan

Ok tadi penjelasan singkat untuk Zeremy Luckerberg, chapter berikutnya aku bakal membahas tentang Eugene Kim. Pokoknya semua tokoh-tokoh disini bakal dikupas satu-satu (memangnya buah ?)

Ok see you di chapter berikutnya..

Please Review ya

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: The futures

Chapter 2:

_Suara penderitaan_

Oliviasukirenkun

#GABRIEL POV#

" Gabriel!" teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan ujung yang bergelombang pada gadis berambut ikal.

"What ?" jawab gadis itu saat namanya dipanggil

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang ? jangan menjual senjata api kepada orang lokal! Kau tahu kan apa hukuman menjual senjata-senjata illegal?"

"Yang membeli senjata-senjata itu adalah para pemberontak Umberella Corporation…" jelas gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah

"Mereka juga masih termasuk warga lokal !"

"Apa kamu juga mau bilang bahwa Jill Valentine juga warga lokal ?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu…"

"Kenapa Rei ? Apa kamu bias menjelaskan ? Kenapa Jill yang notabennya adalah anggota S.T.A.R. rela keluar dari jabatan dan kehidupannya yang begitu sempurna hanya untuk bergabung dengan pemberontak Umberella Corporation ? Kau bisa jelaskan kenapa Rei?"kata Gabriel

"Jika kamu bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi, aku akan berhenti menjual senjata pada mereka.." tambahnya sambil berlalu

#Rei POV#

Tak kusangka aku kalah berdebat dengan Gabriel. Padahal dahulu dia adalah anak yang manis, rasanya.. aku seperti kehilangan adik kecilku sendiri. Kulirik jam tanganku.

"Jam 06.45PM tanggal xx-xx-xxx.. sudah 3 tahun sejak kepergian Zeremy ke New York…" gumamku pelan

Rasanya satu per satu sahabatku meninggalkanku di belakang.

Zeremy Luckerberg, salah satu sahabatku 3 tahun lalu pergi ke New York untuk menjadi Manager terkenal.

Tapi yang kutahu beberapa bulan yang lalu bahwa Zeremy… 3 tahun lalu pergi ke New York bukan karena ingin mengejar cita-citanya itu… tapi karena dia… Zeremy Luckerberg… adalah hacker…

Tak kusangka sahabatku yang berbadan gemuk dan memakai kacamata seper tebal itu adalah hacker… kepergiannya ke New York… adalah untuk mengahadap pengadilan Negara karena menghack computer milik Amerika…

"Shit! WTH with me ?"

Kuseka beberapa tetes air mata yg meluncur membasahi pipiku.

Aku tahu, jika Zeremy melihatku saat ini dia akan sedih…

"Well aku harus kerja sekarang, lagian hari ini aku harus menyambut anak baru kan ?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

Kuhentikan langkahku didepan sebuah mobil jeep tua, mobil yang kubeli 2tahun lalu. Sammy.

Kantor RPD,Racooncity, xx-xx-xxx 07.15 PM*

"Hei Rei.."

"Ya ?"

"Bagaimana masalah tentang Gabriel ?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bias mengatasinya.." kataku pada sosok perempuan di hadapanku.

"ooh don't be sad.. its okay… next time try again ok ?"

"Yes Berta.." jawabku

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah kantin saat kulihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.30

"Hello Rei.."

"Ah.. Halo Chris.."

"Kopi ?"

"Ya… akhir-akhir ini aku memang membutuhkan banyak kopi.."

"Hati-hati.. meminum banyak kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Ya… thanks Chris.."

"So ? bagaimana ?"

"Masalah Gabriel ?"

"Ya.."

"Belum.."

"Oh.. maaf.."

"No problem…"

Sampai pacarku sendiri mengurusi masalah seperti ini ? Hidupku benar-benar sial…

"Hei.."

"Ya, Chris ?"

"Aku mau ke pusat kota.. kamu mau ikut ?"

"Ya…"

*Pusat kota, Racooncity, xx-xx-xxx, 07.30PM*

"Aku mau beli senjata dulu.." kata Chris padaku

"Oke.. aku tunggu di pusat kota.." kataku sambil melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan..

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah pusat kota.. sampai kudengar…

"LARI ! MAYAT HIDUP BERDATANGAN.." teriak seorang pria berbaju serba putih dari arah kota.

"What the ?!" kukeluarkan handgunku dari tempatnya. Kulihat sekerumunan buikan ribuan mayat hidup.

"REI!"

Kulihat asal suara yang memanggilku.

"Gabriel ? SHIT RUN!" teriakku…

"but…"

"I SAID RUN! GO! CARI CHRIS!" kataku sambil menembak mayat-mayat hidup tersebut

Lalu kulihat Gabriel ikut lari bersama orang-orang yang panik.

*Racooncity,xx-xx-xxx 8.20 PM*

"Sial!" kukeluarkan beberapa amunisi terakhirku. Sampai kudengar suara memanggilku.

"You're always idiot!"

"WHAT? Who says that ?" aku berbalik, ada seorang perempuan berambut pendek dan berkulit tan

"Long time no see…" katanya sambil menatapku nanar..

"Who are y-" perempuan itu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kepalaku dan… BANK!BANK!BANK!

Dia menembak tiga kepala mayat hidup dibelakangku dalam sekejap mata..

"SHIT! Who are you ?" ulangku lagi

"My name is Zeremy…"

Did she said that her name is Zeremy ?

"Are you Zeremy Luckerberg ?"

"Siapa lagi yang punya nama Zeremy Luckerberg selain aku ?"

Ini tidak mungkin kan ? Zeremy ada disini ? dan dia ada disini..

"What are you doing here ?" tanyaku

"Menyelamatkanmu.." katanya sambil tersenyum

"But… you're in New York…"

"Yeah.. but I'm back right ?"

"Ya.. "

"Follow me.. You will be okay…" kata gadis yang mengaku bernama Zeremy itu…

*Zeremy Pov*

Kalau bukan karena motor yang kutemukan tergeletak di parkiran tadi, pasti Rei sekarang mati.

"Oh, Rei.. tolong kau hubungi Leon dengan radio ini.." kataku sambil melemparkan radio itu ketangan Rei

"Leon ?"

"Orang baru… RPD member…" kataku

"Oh.. Kennedy ?"

"Yes.. Please call him…"

"Ok… did you see Gabriel ?"

"Dia di gedung RPD.."

"How do you know ?"

"Dia yang menyuruhku ke sini untuk menolongmu…"

"Oh.. Okay.."

"No…na….Zere..my…bisakah…..an..da…mendeng….ar…saya.."

"Disini Rei.. ya kami bisa mendengarmu…" jawab Rei sambil menatapku heran

"Dim…ana anda ?" Tanya Leon dari radio jarak jauh.

"In Town… Please meet me in your office…"

"Ok.. "

"You hear him.." kataku sambil memandang Rei..

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu nona ?"

"I don't know.." bohongku..

Tidak, aku tidak boleh bilang bahwa aku adalah komandan FBI.

Kuambil kembali motor yang kutemukan di tempat parker kafe tadi. Untunglah ada motor ini saat aku dikepung mayat hidup tadi.

"Cepat naik, sebelum lebih banyak lagi mayat hidup yang kesini…"

"Roger.."

*Leon POV*

Untunglah dia selamat. Kukira aku akan kehilangan dia…

"Leon ?"

"Ya Claire?"

"Who was that ?"

"My friends.. hey bisakah kau lihat di dalam laci itu ?"

"Sure.. so.. aku lihat kamu menggunakan pakaian RPD.. jadi apa yang terjadi pada kota ini ?"

"I don't know… aku orang baru disini.." kataku sambil masih memperhatikan jalan..

"hm.. ada sebuah handgun disini…" kata Claire sambil menset handgun itu..

"Kau bawa saja…- OH! SHIT!" tiba-tiba saja dari bangku penumpang muncul satu mayat hidup. Untunglah aku sempat mengeram.. dan DUARR…! Mobil kami menabrak lampu jalan.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yes.. LOOK OUT.." teriak Claire saat sebuah truk melaju kearah kami.

"SHIT!"

DUAAAARRRRR! Mobil kami meledak.

"CLAIRE?!" teriakku dari sisi mobil yang satunya.

"LEON!"

"Are you alright ?" tanyaku

"Ya.."

"Temui aku di kantor RPD!"

"Ok..'

Dan kami berpisah..

Shit.. Kenapa ini seperti mimpi buruk ?

*RPD office, xx-xx-xxx 11.00PM

*Gabriel Pov*

"Cih… Mayat-mayat itu merepotkan…"

"Ya.. aku sependapat denganmu.." kata Chris mengekor.

Pria disampingku ini benar-benar deh, kalau dia bukan kekasih Rei. Habis dia ditanganku…

"So.. berapa lama kamu bersahabat dengan Rei ?" tanyanya

"Kira-kira 10 tahun…"

"Hm.. Lalu mengenai sahabatmu yang satu lagi ?"

"Maksudmu siapa ?"

"Yang ada di foto bersama kamu dan Rei.."

"Maksdudmu Zeremy ?"

"Ya.. gadis gemuk dan berkacamata itu.."

"3 tahun lalu dia pergi ke New York… dan saat aku meminta bantuan tadi… aku terhubung lagi dengannya.. dia bilang dia ada disini… di Racooncity… dan dia akan menolong aku dan Rei" kataku

"Lalu pekerjaannya apa ?"

"Entahlah… yang terakhir kutahu dia bercita-cita menjadi manager terkenal."

"Oh.. baiklah sembari menunggu temanmu itu.. ayo kita berpencar mencari senjata…"

"Ya kamu benar.."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju dengan pria ini..

*Zeremy Pov*

"How ?"

"Apanya ?"

"Kamu bisa sampai disini ?" Tanya Rei padaku

"Sebenarnya aku memang sudah lama ingin pulang.. tapi baru kesampaian hari ini.. dan malah jadi begini.." jawabku sambil nyengir..

"Lalu soal pekerjaanmu?"

"Jika aku berkata jujur apa kamu akan menertawaiku ?"

"Tidak.."

"Ok.. fuuh.. aku bekerja sebagai…."

"Apa ?"

"Komandan FBI"

"…"

"Hei.."

"Pft… hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha.. kamu itu lucu sekali.."

"Aku serius.."

"Benarkah.. coba buktikan padaku ?"

Sial, aku lupa membawa lencana FBI ku..

"Sudahlah lupakan…"

"Kenapa ? Jangan bilang kau lupa membawa lencanamu ?"

"Kenyataannya memang benar… terserah ku mau menganggapku gila atau apa.."

"…"

*Leon Pov*

Shit! Kenapa aku sial sekali sih ? berpisah dari Zeremy dan Claire.. dan terjebak di kota yang penuh mayat hidup… Great.. Sempurna sekali..

Tapi jika berbicara mengenai Zeremy, kenapa dadaku rasanya menjadi hangat ya ? Apa ini yang namanya suka ? atau cinta ?

Sial.. aku selalu sial jika masalahku berhubungan dengan wanita..

"Hei…"

Aku menoleh, kulihat sesosok anak kecil berbaju putih dengan celana selutut tengah memandangku. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

"Who are you kid ?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil… Namaku Noel.." kata anak itu

"Dimana ibumu ?"

"Sudah meninggal.."

"Ayahmu?"

"Sama.."

"Lalu kau hidup dengan siapa ?"

"Sendiri.. di apartemen milik kakakku.."

"Lalu dimana kakakmu ?"

"Di New York.. Hei apa kamu punya senjata ?" Tanya anak itu

"Ya.. kenapa memangnya.."

"Berikan aku satu.." kata anak itu

"Apa kamu pernah memakai senjata ?" tanyaku heran

"Ya.. aku diajari oleh teman kakakku dia anggota S.T.A.R" kata anak itu polos.

"Hm.. benarkah ? siapa nama teman kakakmu itu ?"

"Namanya Rei Anastasia.."

"Lalu nama kakakmu ?"

"Zeremy Luckerberg.."

*Zeremy Pov*

"Hei.."

"Apa ?"

"Jangan marah.."

"Untuk apa aku marah ?"

"Karena aku mentertawakanmu.."

"Oh.. karena itu.."

"Maaf.. aku tahu kamu berkata jujur.."

"Sejak kapan kamu tahu ?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu.. termasuk mengenai kamu yang hacker dan masalah pengadilanmu di New York 3 tahun lalu.."

"No problem.."

"Apa yang 'no problem' ?"

"Masalah kau menertawakanku tadi…"

"Hm…"

"Dimana Noel..?" tanyaku penasaran

"AH! SHIT! AKU LUPA… SEHARUSNYA DIA SEKARANG BERADA DI APARTEMENMU…!"

"WHAT ? KAMU ANAK UMUR 13 TAHUN DI APARTEMENT SENDIRIAN? GILA KAMU!"

Tiba-tiba..

"Ze…..remy….masuk…ini…Le..on…."

"Ya?" kataku berusaha tenang

"Aku…m…enemu….kan…..seorang…ana…k….lel…..aki….ber….nam….a Noel…..Luckerbe….rg..a.p..a…kamu…meng…e….nal…nya?"

"BENARKAH? BERIKAN RADIONYA KE NOELl!"

"Ha…lo…ka..ka…..k…?...Apa….ini…benar…benar….kakak ?"

"Iya-ini kakak… bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik…kak…tolong…jangan…..marahi…kak…..Rei…karena….meninggalkanku…sendirian…."

"Iya kakak mengerti… kalau begitu ikutlah dengan kakak yang memberikanmu radio Ini… oh dan berikan radionya ke kakak itu.."

"Baik…kak…"

Hening sejenak..

"Iya Zeremy?"

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai memanggilku Zeremy ? bukannya tadi kamu memanggilku nona?" godaku..

"Kalau kamu tidak suka aku akan memanggilmu nona lagi.."

"Hahaha.. tidak usah… panggil saja Zeremy.. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih karena kamu telah menemukan adikku.."

"Ya.. sama-sama… oh kalau kamu bertemu dengan temanku yang bernama Claire tolong beritahu dia untuk bergabung bersamamu…."

"Sure.."

*Claire Pov"

Chris where are you? Dasar idiot!

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah gedung bertuliskan RPD OFFICE.. apa kamu ada disini Chris?

"HEY LOOK OUT!"

BANK!

Saat aku menoleh kulihat seorang mayat hidup hamper menggigitku..

"Are you alright ?'

Kulihat 2 orang wanita seumuranku tengah memandangku khawatir..

"Ah.. ya terima kasih.." kataku

"Kenapa kamu sendirian ?" Tanya gadis yang memakai rompi bertuliskan S.T.A.R.

"Ya aku terpisah dari temanku, Leon.."

"Oh… kamu temannya Leon ?" kata gadis yang satunya.. ya ng memakai baju berkerah warna merah dengan celana jeans hitam lengkap dengan radio jarak jauh dan beberapa senjata serta pelurunya.

"Ya.. kalian mengenalnya ?"

"Ya.. aku Rei… Anastasia Rei…" kata gadis berrompi S.T.A.R. tadi

"Aku Zeremy, Zeremy Luckerberg.." sahut gadis bebaju merah tadi..

"Aku Claire Redfile.."

"AH! Kamu adiknya Chris ?" Tanya Rei padaku

"Ya.. apa kamu mengenalnya ?"

"Ya.. dia kekasihku.."

"Ah.. kalau begitu salam kenal.." kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya..

"Leon memintamu untuk bergabung brsama kami…"kata Zeremy sambil tersenyum

"Iya.. aku aan senang sekali bisa bersama kalian.." kataku lega..

TBC

Yeay chapter 2 selesai.. hehe :D

Aku menyelesaikannya pukul 2 pagi… wuaaah ngantuk…

Oke sesuai janji penjelasan tentang Eugene Kim.

Eugene Gabriel

Umur 19 tahun

Ahli senjata

Fisik:

Tinggi 165 cm

Berat 40 kg

Selalu mengikat 2 rambutnya

Sifat:

Bermulut pedas

Keras kepala

Penyimpan perasaan yang baik

Oke.. itu tadi penjelasan singkat tentang Eugene Gabriel. Next Chapter penjelasan tentang Anastasia Rei

Ok bagaimana dengan chapter ini ?

Buruk ? Baik? Sedang ? Lumayan ?

Ok.. kita lanjut di chapter selanjutnya ya…

Read 'n Review Please :D


End file.
